


Pain and Pleasure | Derek Morgan

by WillowRose99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caring Derek Morgan, Death, F/M, Gentle Sex, Grief/Mourning, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Top Derek Morgan, Worried Derek Morgan, death of a family member, reader needs a distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: When the reader deals with the first anniverssary of their father’s death, Derek Morgan makes it clear that he wants to distract them anyway they want. And when they suggest morning sex, well, how can Derek say no?WARNINGS: CONTAINS SMUT, MINORS DNI, mention of parent death, heavy theme of grief and loss, fingering, unprotected sex, penetration (fem recieving)
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Reader, Derek Morgan & You, Derek Morgan/Reader, Derek Morgan/You
Kudos: 8





	Pain and Pleasure | Derek Morgan

Derek Morgan was a man of affection and adoration, a man who wanted to make you feel as safe and as comfortable as he could. He wanted to shower you with love, to hold you as tight as he could and to make it clear that he was devoted to you and you only.  
But sometimes, he couldn’t always take the pain away, couldn’t heal the gaping wound that seemed to be in your life since your father died. And honestly, it broke his heart. 

On the first anniversary of your father’s death, Derek knew you were going to try and push through, try and shove all the feelings down to the pit of your gut and act as if nothing was wrong. But Derek was never going to let you do that, and you knew that as soon as you woke up.

He was wrapped around you, arms holding you to his chest and legs intertwined with yours, hands against your skin and a look of concern plastered over his face as you turned to face him. You could tell he was thinking, nearly could see the thoughts swirling around in your head, but as he noticed you were awake, a small warm and comforting smile appeared on his face.

“Good morning sweetheart.” His lips were soft against yours as he leaned in for a kiss, and for a moment, all your sadness, pain and worry melted away. Yet you pulled away too soon, opening your mouth to ask a question.

“Why aren’t you at work? You’re normally gone by now.” It wasn’t that you weren’t thrilled he was home in the morning for once, sharing the bed with you, but he knew it was a surprise to wake up with him beside you, not something either of you would consider normal in his busy work life.

“I took the day off. Hotch said it was fine and I wanted to spend today with my favourite beauty.” You ducked your head down into his chest, sucking in a breath as your cheeks heated at his words. “And I thought…I know what it’s like to lose a father, I don’t want you to be alone on the anniversary of his death. That’s a time no one should have to face alone.”

You could feel the tears leaking out of your eyes then, rolling down your cheeks before landing on his bare chest, sniffling slightly as he tugged you to him, trying to hold you even closer. 

“You didn’t have to, Derek. I would have been okay; I would have found some way to distract myself.” He tutted then, shaking his head at your words, before tilting your face up to look at him, dark brown eyes full of love and adoration. 

“Baby, I want to be here for you, I want to be the one that distracts you, I want to be the one to hold you when you need to cry, and to make you feel better when you want some relief from the sadness. Now I know, it’s hard to let people in and make yourself open enough to show what you’re feeling, but this sadness is not going to pass until you let yourself grieve, sweetheart.” He felt you sigh against him, a small sound of defeat when you realised he was right, and that he wasn’t leaving you when you needed him the most. He let out a warm smile when you looked u at him, and soon he was kissing you again, trying to fill the kiss with love and comfort and devotion. 

The kiss got more passionate before you could even blink, with Derek pulling himself up to hover above you, his arms cradling your body underneath his and his fingers interlocking with yours. A silent promise that he was going to be there. 

“Derek, can you do something for me?” He pulled himself away from your lips as you spoke, waiting for you to go on as he brushed some hair out of your face and smiled down at you.

“Name it, beautiful. What do you need me to do?” When you answered you watched as his thick brows rose in surprise, his eyes widening at your request. But he also knew that what you were asking for was what you needed, a perfect distraction to try and pull you out of the sadness. 

“Make love to me?” Derek didn’t hesitate to nod back at you, a look of awe and need clouding over his face as he stared at you.

“Fuck, yes, of course baby.” It started slow as soon as those words had left his mouth, his lips finding yours again as one of his hands wandered down to hold your wait, to pull you against him and feel the warmth that was radiating off his body. He took your breath away, your mind becoming a swirling mess of thoughts and half-finished ideas, and when he started pressing kisses to the column of your throat, you knew there was no chance those thoughts were coming back. 

Suddenly Derek was everywhere, his hands touching you everywhere, lips and mouth sucking on skin, hot breath fanning over your sweet spots and eyes roaming your body, taking note of every sweet sound you made, every whimper, moan, breathy sigh and soft call of his name. He was taking you apart in his arms, and you were all too happy to let him. 

He had you out of your pyjamas in barely a minute, and then his naked body was against yours, all hard muscle and a comforting home of warmth and love that you could get lost in. Derek didn’t want to waste time, didn’t want to let you think too much, didn’t want that wave of sadness to come back in and pull you under. So he didn’t stop at all as he let his left hand move to your core, brushing against your wet heat and making you whine, a high pitched and needy sound that had him smiling at you.

“Derek, please, baby.” Your hands were running over his back and pulling him back up towards you, not wanting to have your mouth away from his for even a moment. He sunk one of his fingers into your then, eliciting a loud moan that made his heart swell and cock twitch against your thigh.

“I know, baby. I’m here. Let me take care of you, beautiful.” His finger moved inside you then, curling and pressing gently as he started to thrust it in and out of you, your juices giving him the friction he needed to push you closer to that ever-gaining edge. He was kissing you as he did this, capturing your moans and sighs in his mouth, tongue exploring and kneading against your own. 

Adding another finger, he could tell you were so close to letting yourself go, your eyes closed and chest moving up and down erratically as you breathed, fingers gripping the bedsheets underneath. 

To Derek, you looked like an angel, all spread out and glowing for him, and as he looked at you, he was in awe of your beauty, in awe of the body that held the person he loved, your mind, and when he curled his fingers once again and rubbed them right against your clit, he watched as the floodgates opened. 

Your mouth hung open in a slack jawed look of blissed out happiness, toes curling and hair standing up on end as you felt your body near explode from the pleasure Derek was giving you. “Oh, fuck, Derek…” Your words cut off as you heaved out a moan, hand reaching out for him, to touch him, to hold him. 

“Hey, I got you baby, I’m right here holding you.” He made his presence know, a smatter of kisses landing on your bare shoulders and collarbones, making you whimper slightly, because right now, he wasn’t where you needed him the most. 

“I need you, Derek, please, fuck me.” Again, he didn’t waste his time, kissing you firmly and moving to rest in between your legs, chest against chest and hands gripping yours to comfort you. He didn’t need you to tell him twice, especially when you raked your hand down his back and let your nails leave feint red marks against his skin. 

Derek lined up, slowly pressing into you, making sure that you were still comfortable by holding your eye contact the entire time, watching your face contort into a picture of unprecedented pleasure. By the time he bottomed out, you were a withering mess underneath him, moaning loudly as he thrusted in. 

He wanted this part to last, wanted to go slow and gentle and to make you feel as loved as he could. And you weren’t telling him to do otherwise, only taking hold of one of his hands and lacing your fingers with his, a signal of trust and need, of give and take.   
Derek thrusted slowly but went deep, hitting you right where you needed him every time. Every time he did, it sent a spark of bliss right to your core and even though you had cum only minutes ago, you were already teetering on the edge. That’s when he started speaking.

“God, just look at you. Baby, you look so pretty, so perfect for me. Hell, I wish I could do this every weekend, every morning, see your face like this and wake up with your body against mine.” He did a particularly hard thrust then, rocking your body for a moment before grabbing your hip again with his free hand. “Seeing you like this, taking care of you and making you feel so good makes me so happy, baby. Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum in a moment.” You whined at his words, struggling to grip onto reality as he pushed you closer and closer to another orgasm. 

And then, with a yell from Derek and a loud exhausted moan from you, the both of you were tumbling over the edge and into an abyss of pleasure that neither of you wanted to leave. After a moment, Derek pulled out of you and moved to get off the bed.

“Wait, where are you going?” You reached out to him, hand grabbing his as he stood up. He smiled back at you, leaning down and pressing a slow and lazy kiss to your mouth, hand coming up to cradle your head to him. When he pulled away, he had a picture of bliss plastered on his face, and squeezed the hand holding his.

“I’m just going to the bathroom to get a washcloth. I need to clean you up, we don’t want you getting cold from being covered in cum, do we?” You giggled at his slightly vulgar remark, and let his hand go so he could walk to the bathroom, returning seconds later with a damp washcloth.

He cleaned you slowly, letting the warm and damp material linger of your sweaty skin, taking his time again to make sure you were comfortable and watching you as you shifted, a smile lingering on your lips.

“You know, when I asked you to make love to me, I nearly expected you to say no.” Your words caught his attention and he looked up at you, eyes wide again with surprise. “I just…I just assumed that you wouldn’t think sex is good distraction, or this was the wrong time for it.”

“Oh, sweetheart. There was no chance in hell I was going to say no to that. How could I? I would be mad to not want you and your beautiful body. And yes, sex isn’t always appropriate at some moments, but I told you I would do everything in my power to distract you, and if I could distract you by making you cum twice and by telling you how beautiful you are, then of course I’m going to do that.” He chucked the washcloth back into the bathroom after he had cleaned the last of the cum from your legs and laid back down next to you. 

Pulling you into him, he peppered kisses to the top of you head as your let out a long sigh, releasing all the pent-up feelings inside. 

“I love you, Derek.” He smiled against your forehead and watched as your eyes started to grow hazy from pleasure and sleep, slowly slipping back into a world of rest and comfort against his warm body.  
“And I love you, beautiful thing. Remember that.” 

The anniversary of your father’s death was one that you had been dreading ever since you realised it existed. And you were so scared that the cloud of sadness, pain and loss was going to linger over you, making it hard for you to move on, to see the light at the end of the tunnel. 

But like always, Derek was there to hold you, to press kisses to your skin where he knew you needed them, to whisper words of love and wonder into your ears and to make sure you knew that he was going to be at your side the whole time. Pleasuring you, comforting you, loving you.


End file.
